A Suite Kidnapping
by Ficeroo
Summary: Zack fails a math test and is assigned a tutor. At first he isn't sure about this until he sees the tutor. She's his age and is hot. But what will he do when she is kinapped....[Please Review. Ch. 3 is up. 2 Chapters in one day! Go ME!]
1. The Beginning

A/N My first fic

Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life Of Zack and Cody

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: The Beginning

Zack, a 13 year old child, ran downstairs with a worried look on his face. _I'll never pass that math test _he thought. His twin Cody came out of the elevator with a grin. "I can't wait for that test tomorrow. I'm so going to pass" Zack glared at his twin "Well of course you will. You're the geek who'll never get a date" Cody frowned. "Well…. I'm gonna go get started on my homework" He walked back to the elevator that hadn't yet closed and went up to the twenty-third floor. Zack grinned seeing Maddie check in for work. Walking up to her leaned on the candy counter "Hey there baby" She looked at him with an annoyed look on her face "Zack I thought I told you to stop calling me that. Trevor is my boyfriend and your not. I have a name" Maddie replied beginning to sort out the candy by alphabetical order. Zack sighed and walked towards the game room.

The Next Day:

Zack walked into their suite, sat at the table, and began hitting his head against it. His mother, Carey, walked into the suite and looked at him. "Whats a matter sweetie?" She asked sitting down opposite of him. "I got a D on my test and now I have to get a tutor"

He whined. "You got a D!" Carey yelled. "Zack I've told you before to study before, and I believe that you should have a tutor." She said after a moment of silence. "Oh sure take the teachers side" He glared at her. "When are you getting tutored?" Carrie asked.

Zack heard the doorbell ring and frowned "Now" Carrey got up and answered the door. A girl about 13 walked in "Thank you Ms. Martin" Zack glanced up at her. _Maybe getting tutored won't be so bad with a hot one _he thought happily as he saw her. She had blonde hair, green eyes, and stood about two inches taller than Zack. "My names Sarah" She stated sitting across from Zack. Sarah was wearing a blue skirt, and a whit blouse. "Zack Mart-" Sarah interrupted. "I know who you are." She said with scorn as Carey left the room to go to a show. "Whats your problem?" He asked cluelessness showing on his face

"You have no care of learning and you're a class clown…. Also….. I simply don't like you" Sarah replied. Zack looked at her with a grimace. Cody walked out of his room and saw the two. "Oh hi Sarah" He looked at her. "Hi Cody" Sarah grinned at him. "You two know each other?" Zack looked back and forth between them. "Yeah. We're in a study group together" Cody replied. "Anyways I should be going. I'm heading to London's room. She's paying me to watch Evonna while she's in Paris"

Cody waved bye and walked out the door, heading to the elevator. Sarah looked back at Zack. "C'mon we should start studying" Zack pulled out a math book and opened it to the section they were studying at school "Whatever" They sat there for about twenty minutes studying fractions. Zack sighed and put down his book. "Is their a problem?" Sarah asked looking over her book. "I'm bored." He replied "Well nobody ever said studying is fun" She glanced at him setting her book down. "Well can we take a break?" He asked getting some cookies out of a kitchen cabinet "But Zack. We've only been here for 20 minutes" She said standing up and stretching. "C'mon" He pleaded "Lighten up"

Zack replied turning o the TV. "Well... Alright" Sarah said sitting down next to him.

They watched a TV , Zack glancing at her body every now and then. At one point Srah noticed and asked in a polite voice "It's just that…. You look pretty good" Zack answered looking away. Sarah blushed slightly staring at him. Zack glanced at her a moment. "Do you wanna go to the park?" He asked with a grin. Sarah considered it a bit "But shouldn't we tell your mom" She replied not so sure of this. "She lets us go alone all the time" Zack lied, naturally. Sarah stood up and moved to the door "Lets go then"

Zack smiled as he followed her. They walked across to the park and sat on a bench talking to each other in the cool autumn air. After a while Sarah told him that she was feeling a bit chilly. "No problem" Zack put his arm around her. She jumped in surprise but settled back into the bench moving a little closer to Zack. Suddenly they both heard something move in the bush behind them. They looked behind them but whatever it was, was gone. "What do you think that was?" Sarah asked with a whimper. "I'm sure it was nothing" Zack replied to reassure himself, more than Sarah. They took one last glance at it before deciding to go back to the Tipton. When they were inside Sarah stopped "Oh no! I left my bag out there" She turned around and raced to get it. Zack walked upstairs and opened his suite. Sitting on a couch he waited for her to come back.

When she didn't come back after 10 minutes Zack got worried. Deciding she had just gone home he went to bed. He woke up in the morning and got some cereal for breakfast. Cody was at Tapeworm's house and his mom was at another show. After having some cereal he turned on the TV. When he flicked past the news he noticed the words 'Kidnapping' and a picture of Sarah…

A/N dun dun dun! Please review. It's my first fic and I wanna know how I did…


	2. Giving Chase

A/N Awesome! I got my first review! I would like to thank: Brishty!

Chapter Two: Giving Chase

Hurriedly Zack flicked back to the news, and got the whole story. The reporter's voice was ringing in his ears

_It was very tragic when 13 year old Sarah Barnett was kidnapped by an unknown predator. Her whereabouts are unknown but police are on the case. If you see anyone that looks like Sarah then please call 1-234-567-8910. This is Felipe Seringuard reporting on Boston Live._

Zack stood up and began pacing the room. _I should have followed her. I could've protected her._ He scorned himself for, what he believed was, his mistake. Finally he made a decision and found some paper writing a note on it.

_Dear Mom and Cody,_

_I'll miss you. But I've gotta go. I'll be back soon. Cody. Break it to Maddie easy like. Just kidding. Bye._

_Son and Brother, Zack._

Taping the note to the fridge Zack opened the door to the suite and walked out. His first idea was to check the park where they had been. Heading towards the elevator Estabon stopped him "Hello little blonde people. Where is the other little blonde child?" He asked in his odd accent. "Cody is at Tapeworms house" he replied still heading for the elevator. "And where are you going?" Estabon asked stating to go again. But the elevator closed and he hadn't heard Zack's answer. "To find a friend"

When the elevator got to the lobby Zack walked out and noticed Maddie. Deciding he'd get hungry later he walked up to her "Hey Maddie. Can I get a Snicker?" Maddie acted a bit surprised he didn't call her 'Sweet thing' or something else along those lines. "Ummm…. Sure Zack" She handed it to him and he paid with a five, not bothering to take the change. Walking out the door to the street he put the candy bar in his pocket.

When he got to the park he immediately noticed something that had to be a clue. Bending down he picked up a note on the bench. 'The police aren't doing a very good job' He mumbled. Quickly scanning the note his face went pale. There were only 5 words on the paper. Help. Me. Man. Took. Warehouse. Zack had 2 guesses about this note. Either Sarah had been taken by a man to a warehouse…. Or somebody else was completely mental. He decided it was the first one. Running back to the Tipton he hopped on his bike and started heading for Boston Harbor.

When he got there he put his back in a dark alley and began peeking into the warehouses. Finally he found one that had recently been used. Slowly he walked inside a dark, damp, and strangely red area. When he got closer to a particularly red wall he found that it was not paint…. It was blood. Fresh Blood. He gulped and began following the trail of blood. The blood ended in front of a large boat.

Quietly he boarded and walked around it a bit. Then he heard voices and put a hand over his mouth so his deep breathing wouldn't be heard. "You dare scream little girl and then they'll find more than your blood. It will be the full package." The man gave a short in-humane laugh "What do you want from me" Zack heard a whimper and hi fears were confirmed. This kidnapper had taken Sarah.

Suddenly Zack was jerked back into a wall. When he got up he noticed that the boat was moving. _Not good_ he heard himself thinking. Deciding it was time to call the police he took out his cell phone. (A/N I don't think he actually has one but roll with it ok) When he was about to finish dialing the boat gave another jerk and the phone flew into the water with a soundless splash. Zack was in this alone.

A/N: More on Cody and the rest later. This isn't all about Zack ya' know.

Zack: Hey! It is so all about me.

Cody: In your dreams Zackary.

A/N: HEY! You two aren't aloud here!

Z&C: Who says!

Carey: I do

Zack: Uh-Oh…

Cody: Ummm…. Bye A/N

A/N: Ta-Ta evil little dudes.

Bugs Bunny: Ahhh…. What's up docs?

A/N: What the hell is going on!

Sarah: EVERYONE! SHUTUP!

**Silence.**

Sarah: That's better. I'm taking over now.

Zack: She's all mine –mutters it-

Sarah: You let me get kidnapped. Humph!

Zack-Points at A/N): His fault!

A/N: Hey don't blame me! And what am I supposed to do? Am I out of the job little Ms. Kidnapped?

Sarah: Temporarily. Find out more next time.

A/N: That's not how you do it!

Sarah: Oh well!

Cody and Carey: Will there be more about us next time?

Sarah: Fine! The end for this chapter!


	3. Cody's Time

A/N: I got my job back!

Sarah: No more mistakes or else!

A/N: Yes MAM!

Sarah: ….

A/N: ….

Sarah: Well…

A/N: What?

Sarah: Start the chapter!

A/N: Oh yeah!

Chapter Three: Cody's Time

Cody walked in at 4 pm and saw that his mom still wasn't home. Deciding that Zack was in the arcade he turned on the Discovery Channel. When Zack didn't come up after a while Cody decided that something was wrong. He never made it this far in a game, and never saved up enough tokens to be there so long. Giving him a little while long Cody decided on dinner. Walking up to the fridge he noticed the note and gasped when he read it. Leaving an identical note except with the word Cody instead of Zack he left the suite in a hurry. _I need help._

When he arrived at Max's house he knocked on the door twice. When it was answered by Max he grabbed her arm and led Max to her bike. "Cody what's going on?" She shouted at him, but got on her bike anyways. "Just follow me. I'll explain on the way" and they rode to Tapeworms house. He was outside working on some pre-algebra. "Hey guys wha- Whoa!" He shrieked as he was pulled onto his bike. When they were on there way to the Tipton Cody explained the note.

"WHAT!" Max and Tapeworm yelled. "Don't make me say it again" Cody pleaded. "Don't worry dude. We got your back on this one." Tapeworm nodded his head "You betcha. Now lets head to the park and think this out" They biked over to the same bench were Sarah and Zack had sat just yesterday. Cody noticed a small note on the ground and picked it up. Reading it he told them what Zack had found earlier. Hurrying to the harbor they caught a glance of Zack heading out into the ocean. "Oh… no" Cody muttered.

Zack sighed and sat on the boat trying to think. Suddenly he spotted his brother and his friends. Standing up he waved frantically. Deciding they couldn't see him he headed to the front of the boat. The kidnapper was sleeping so Zack guessed it was on auto-pilot. Seeing Sarah wasn't sleeping he walked over to her. She was tied up and gagged. Seeing him she began struggling against the ropes. "Shhh" He put his finger to his lips and pointed at the kidnapper. Sarah stopped struggling but had a look in her eyes that said 'Thank you'. Bending down he undid the rope holding her hands behind her back. Then Sarah undid the gag herself and stood up. They both walked to the back of the boat. When they were out of site Sarah threw her arms around Zack in hug "Thank you so much" She whispered. "It's the least I could do. Consider it payment for tutoring me" He winked at her, jokingly. "But we're not out of this yet" Sarah's face turned serious. "I don't know how o drive a boat." There was a moment of silence. Zack frowned a bit "Neither do I"

Max found a boat that someone had left the keys in. "C'mon guys" She yelled to Tapeworm and Cody. "Max! We can't take that! It's stealing" Cody said being righteous. "Dude! Would you rather steal? Or… let Zack, your one and only brother, get hurt" Max asked sarcastically. Tapeworm added quickly "Besides. We're borrowing. Not stealing, and we'll return it if we get the chance" Cody complied and hopped into the boat "_If_ we get the chance?" He muttered. Max walked to the front of the boat and turned it on. "Don't worry. My brother taught me how to drive a boat" She made sure not to mention that her brother was a year younger than her…

A/N: I dun' think she's got a brother but oh well.

Max: Nope. I'm a single child!

A/N: Hey! I locked the door after I kicked Sarah out!

-Zack and Cody fall out of vents-

Zack: I saved Sarah, I saved Sarah!

Cody: In your dreams. A/N saved her

A/N: Why thank you Cody

Cody: No problem A/N

-Sarah falls from vents-

Sarah: How dare you lock me out!

-Sarah slaps A/N-

A/N: OUCH!

Zack: Hahahaha!

Tapeworm: I'm bored. Just say the next time thing A/N

A/N: -Cough Cough- Of course…. Next time on the Suite Kidnapping:

There will hopefully be no more intrusions. Zack, Cody and the rest will find themselves on a mysterious island with a killer/kidnapper. Will they survive? Will Zack get the girl? Will I ever figure out how to keep them out of my office? Who knows!

Cody: BLANKEE!

Zack: What a wimp…


End file.
